Metal Insulator
by Novalia1001
Summary: Most people love thunderstorms, others fear them, and Maka's one with a ridiculous fear. SoulxMaka


Soul Eater Fan Fiction

I have yet to own Soul Eater, until then, I do not.

Metal Insulator

Some people liked thunderstorms, the rain, the shock and thrill of seeing the lightening flash and the ear shattering boom that emerges from the clouds afterward. Some people hated them, the horrifying coldness of the entire area that can be expressed as nothing short of unpleasant. Other people feared it- the flash that could either be miles away from you or electrocute you on the very spot, they know its ridiculous, but its there.

A thunderstorm was rolling into Death City slowly as it had been promising throughout the day with the faint smell of raw earth and the heat of heavy overcast. Finally at mid- afternoon, it began to rain and from the damp streets of the city one could easily hear the shutting off windows from apartments, and the shrill yelling from a particular apartment for assistance to bolt the glass filled portals.

"All right! I hear you already!"

Soul Eater Evans, fifteen years of age, the youngest Death Scythe in all of the world, was a laid back character with an amazing string of failing grades and yet was challenged as the most intelligent in tactical battles. His technician was the same aged Maka Albarn, daughter of Spirit Albarn, the said strongest Death Scythe known. She was the top of her school and the most powerful technician since her mother, Kami Albarn.

"Soul! Get the kitchen!"

Maka cried from her partner's room, struggling with a stubborn window. She heard footsteps walked hurriedly enough to the kitchen grumbling. Thunder cracked from the clouds assisted with a dampened flash and Maka, caught of guard, flew backwards, the window slamming shut and her body falling to the floor with a disturbing thud. Groaning, she held her head and stood up slowly, suddenly feeling hands helping her up. Soul was glaring at her, muttering something she couldn't catch.

"You alright?" he asked. She groaned again, releasing herself from his grip.

"Yeah," her head was throbbing, but she felt no blood, so she flashed a small smile to convince her partner. Soul shrugged, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back to the couch.

Maka held her arms around her knees tucked beneath her chin, her pale green eyes focused on the screen. On the opposite end of the couch Soul sat with his legs crossed and his arms draped over the back of the couch. His head was back and his eyes closed- it was the occasional glancing at the television that assured Maka he wasn't sleeping.

Suddenly, lightening flashed, blinding the entire apartment and it died away quickly, followed shortly by an earth rumbling explosion of a sound. Soul smirked, feeling his heart pounding. He loved the shock of the electricity's flash pulsing through the veins and an awful boom to wake you up. Out of curiosity, he glanced at Maka with one sleepy eye. Her eyes were wide, no longer concentrated, her nails were digging into her own skin and bruising it and she trembled, her bottom lip a victim to chattering teeth. Soul sat up, alarmed.

"Maka?"

Instantly, she snapped out of it and glanced at her comrade mirroring his worry with her own at his sudden concerned tone.

"What is it, Soul?" her voice wavered. Soul made a note of it.

"Forget it," he mumbled, going back to his previous position. Maka frowned, but accepted his decline and turned back to the screen.

Soul watched her carefully. She was shivering, less drastically than before and seemed more controlled.

"_Could it be…" _Soul thought, but shrugged it off. What a ridiculous thought; no way Maka would be scared of a little thunderstorm. Still, he watched her warily.

The second set of thrills came. Maka jumped, falling off of the couch and covering her ears from the thunder. Soul watched her shaking, wide eyed.

"You're afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked slowly, not sure whether to be amused or concerned to carry her to a phychologist. She stared at him, then looked to the floor.

"No, of course not. Don't be silly."

"I'm not," Soul responded, "You're the one who's shaking every time the thunder…"

"Just cut it out," she snapped, catching him in mid- sentence. "Yes, I'm afraid. Go ahead and laugh." She stood up and edged to walk to her room, stopping when a warm hand caught hers by the palm. Before she could comprehend that act, two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back onto the couch, into Soul's lap.

"Soul?" Maka asked, completely taken off guard, "What are you…"

"Just be quiet and watch the stupid T.V.," he muttered, his warm breath washing over her. She shivered.

"Let me go! I can't be near you during a thunderstorm!"

He looked at her, wide eyed, "Why not?"

"You're a scythe!" she yelled, battling against his strength and failing miserably, "You're made of metal- a conductor! You'll attract the lightening!"

It seemed a full three minutes before Soul began laughing. Maka pouted.

"You're being ridiculous, Maka," he said to her, hugging her a bit harder. Her skin colour livened and he smirked, continuing, "We're in the middle of a city. The lightening's bound to hit the tallest thing around, namely Shibusen in my opinion. And even if we were targeted, wouldn't the material from the couch insulate it?"

Maka stared up into his red eyes, feeling his breathing on her bangs. "What now?" he asked softly, still smiling.

"Y- You… actually made sense." She stuttered and Soul twitched.

"What, are you saying that I can't…"

He was cut off when Maka turned around in his lap and hugged him.

"Maka…?"

"Thank you, Soul," she mumbled, breathing on his neck, making him shiver in return.

A few moments, the thunder cracked again, and neither teenager on the couch flinched.

End

**I would appreciate fair criticism please, this is my first Fan Fiction. Thank You.**


End file.
